


Fancy seeing you here, English

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Fingering, Nipple Play, Other, Rule 63, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you should have listened to that part of you that doubted this plan. You never even considered…holy mackerel, what an awkward situation. You can’t even think of how you should react. Is there a general rule for these types of situations?</p><p>She starts to get a little composure back before you do, unsurprisingly. She leans against the doorway and a hint of a smirk plays at her lips.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, English.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy seeing you here, English

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this plot idea and decided I wanted to do it for Dirk/Jake. Then I thought there's not enough femslash in the world, so why not make them chicks. But I always always always laugh at names people choose for fem!Dirk and fem!Jake, because it's awkward. I couldn't have written this unless I just called them Strider and English, so that's what I did.
> 
> I'd apologize for the bad jokes, but I'm not sorry.

The silence closes in on you after you cut the engine. What you’re about to do is suddenly more real – or maybe less real. Your feelings on this are all getting very confusing. You do want to do this. You really want to do this. But you can’t help but think perhaps you shouldn’t.

Well, it’s too late now. You’ve already made a commitment. You wouldn’t be a lady worth your salt if you backed out. With that thought, you hop out of the car with a forced kind of enthusiasm. You lock the car behind you and curl your hand into a fist around your keys. It doesn’t take you too long to reach the pavement in front of the doors. There’s room 109. You walk in one direction tentatively until you see number 110. You pick up your pace then, sure that you’re going the right way, until you reach 114.

You hesitate again, but only for a second. She probably heard your car, and she may have heard your footsteps as well. This stranger will be expecting you. You knock on the door before you can lose your nerve. You still can’t really believe what you’re about to do, even as you hear the room’s occupant coming.

The door opens. A familiar shock of blonde hair greets you, though she ditched the anime shades. In their place you see widening eyes, and you’re sure your shock is betrayed on your face too.

Well.

Maybe you should have listened to that part of you that doubted this plan. You never even considered…holy mackerel, what an awkward situation. You can’t even think of how you should react. Is there a general rule for these types of situations?

She starts to get a little composure back before you do, unsurprisingly. She leans against the doorway and a hint of a smirk plays at her lips.

“Fancy seeing you here, English.”

**

You’ve thought about girls before. You’ve thought about them a lot, actually. Lately it feels like you’ve been thinking about girls more than you think about boys.

You’re more of an action-oriented lady.

As soon as Strider logs off to take a shower and do some programming before bed, you give Rory and Jean different excuses to get offline too. The boys are great and all, but your best friend had this little habit of getting you all worked up with her suggestive shenanigans. There’s the thing, you’re not quite sure how much of your thinking about this is due to her. But you’ve got a plan to try to figure that out.

You close Pesterchum and open a browser. With a feeling of anticipation, you type “free lesbian porn” into the search bar. You’re not disappointed. The second link actually looks a little familiar. Rory has joked about pornhub before. You’re sure he never had a computer virus, so it should be safe, right?

The page loads and the ads look sketchy, but there are plenty of videos to choose from. You scroll through them, trying to pick one out that looks hot.

The fisting images damn near turn you off. When you see one of a girl sucking on a toe, you decide to go back and try again.

Redtube is another familiar link, and you decide to go with that. It’s not too much different, a selection of short videos with an ad on the side. The main difference you notice first is this ad actually looks kind of hot. It alternates quickly between two girls feeling each other up in lingerie, then one girl eating the other out, then scissoring, and finally fingering, before the rotation starts again. You wonder if you could find that footage anywhere.

You end up picking the first video that doesn’t look like it has any anal or weird fetishes. It starts out with a girl in a t-shirt and panties on her laptop. Thirty seconds of that later, you start skipping forward until you find the action.

Oh.

Oh that’s.

Gadzooks.

With a pained groan, you throw your head back. Good God almighty.

**

It’s about a week and a half before you get tired of the good videos you’ve found and even more sick of sorting through the shitty ones. Lesbian porn made for straight men just doesn’t do it for you.

You get the idea from another one of those advertisements next to the videos. Find a fuck buddy. Better than Craigslist. Men sign up free.

It’s the sketchiest ad yet, and you wouldn’t want to pay if you didn’t have to. But at least Craigslist is trustworthy. And Craigslist is most definitely free for women. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it? Maybe?

Once you open the website, you navigate toward the casual encounters section, and the w4w listings from there. You aren’t disappointed by the number of links you see. Out of the first few dozen, you open six in new tabs. Some of those actually do turn out to be disappointments –one just wants to fuck someone’s husband while she watches, and another wants a sugar mama. Two want friends with benefits relationships, but you think you should stick with a one-time thing. One has a husband and wants a threesome. They should get with that first poster, you think.

The last ad looks promising.

 

**_Looking for NSA sex TONIGHT. – w4w – 20 – (Houston)_ **

_I’ve got a hotel room for the night and I want to make the most of it. 18-25 and disease free only. I don’t care about looks or experience or any of that, but please be serious. Your pic gets mine. Absolutely no men. I’m not interested in a threesome with your boyfriend, so don’t even ask. Put your eye color in the subject line so I know you’re real._

 

Should you do it? Well, you fit all of those requirements. You seriously _want_ to do this. You may as well go for it. It takes you a second to find the reply button. The trouble is you have to reply by email. Well, bummer. You don’t want to do that, not with your email address. This lass could find out who you are if you used your regular email.

Alright, no matter, you can just make a second email address. The anonymous email Craigslist gave the poster just looks like keysmash, so you use keysmash for your own username too. You’re ready to go in seconds. Now that that’s taken care of, you can compose your reply. That takes considerably longer than making your email address.

 

**_Subject: My eyes are green_ **

_Hello! I am 18 years old and also looking for nsa. No boyfriends or diseases here. But ive never been with a girl before. I dont have much experience with guys either honestly. Are you sure you dont mind?_

 

After a moment of debate, you add one more query.

 

_And when you say pic do you mean nudes?_

 

You send it before you can lose your nerve. Almost immediately, you start to wish you hadn’t. That was so rash, what would Strider say? You don’t know what to do as you wait for a reply. You suppose you should get out your camera though. You’ll probably have to take a picture, since you’re not sure if you have any recent ones. You’re relieved to see that in the time it took to get that out, you’ve received a reply.

 

_I’m sure I don’t mind. Nudes would be awesome, but really I’d just like something to prove you’re an 18 year old girl as you say. I suggest you send whatever you’d like to see from me._

 

Nudes, then. At least, that’s what you think she’s implying you should do. That would show her you’re serious about doing this too, right? It would be better to keep with the secrecy shtick anyway. If you’re not going to show her your face, you could always show her something else.

Judging by what you’ve seen online, it would be easiest to just take a picture in the mirror. So you grab your camera and take it into the bathroom, where the only mirror in the house is. Even though there’s nobody else here, you shut the door behind you. It still feels a little more private. You feel a small thrill as you pull your shirt off though. The thrill of doing something you really shouldn’t be doing. Maybe Strider would judge you, but Rory would say “hell fuckin yea.” As you unhook your bra, you notice the air feels much colder than it should, and your nipples are hard. But if you’re going to be meeting up with someone for sex, you need to ignore your arousal for right now. A shiver runs down your spine as you push your shorts and panties down together. They hit the floor together. At least they keep your ankles warm.

You turn your camera on with shaking hands. You can’t tell if you’re more nervous or excited. You hold the camera in front of your face, keeping your elbows away from your body for the picture. You pull one foot out of your shorts and panties so you can stand with your feet farther apart. The lighting leaves something to be desired, but you don’t want to turn the flash on so the dame will have to deal.

The first picture is good enough for you. You can see everything clearly enough, and there’s no use being shy if she’s going to see you naked anyway. You pull your clothes back on with a twinge of regret (and discomfort – your panties are a bit scrappier than you thought) before going to upload your image to your computer.

It takes a moment, but it looks as good as you hoped – at least as far as the image quality goes. You don’t want to waste time trying to find a more flattering pose though. You do, however, take a minute to crop your face out of the picture. Just in case.

 

_Forgive me for cutting my face out. Im only trying to remain anonymous._

 

Again, you press send before you have a chance to hesitate. You jiggle your foot and tap your fingers on the desk as you wait impatiently for an answer. You delete the image from your camera as well as your computer in the meantime.

Oh god, you just sent a photo of your unclothed body to a stranger on the Internet.

She takes longer to respond this time, and you start to worry. What if she decided you were ugly and didn’t want to do it with you? What if she found someone else she’d rather have? Your email went through, right?

You refresh the page four times, and the last time you see a new message. Your worry eases up, but your nerves don’t as you open it.

 

_Wow. You look lovely. When can you get here?_

 

Below the words, there’s an image. And holy guacamole, what an image.

It looked like it was taken from a webcam, probably placed on a chair judging by the height. She took your lead on cutting her face out of the picture, and you don’t mind. She either has a very plain looking bedroom or she’s already in that hotel room she mentioned, sitting on the bed. With her legs spread wide apart. And she’s shaved, unlike you, so you can see everything.

After her vagina, the next thing you notice about her is that her skin looks really soft. It also looks really pale, at least compared to yours. But she still looks toned, like beneath that soft skin lays thick muscles. You note with a bit of pride that her breasts don’t look as large as yours, but they’re perky. Overall, yeah, she’s pretty hot.

You type your reply eagerly.

 

_Give me five or ten minutes to freshen up and ill be on my way. Where will I find you, gorgeous?_

 

Rather than sit around waiting, this time you start getting ready to go. You grab a matching underwear set and take it into the bathroom. You undress again, relieve yourself, and put on your fresh lingerie. Then deodorant. After putting your shirt back on, you decide to switch your shorts for a different pair. Brush your teeth. Put on some sandals. And you’re pretty sure you’re ready to go now.

 You have a message waiting for you when you get back to your room.

 

_Springhill Suites, room 114. You know where that is?_

 

You smile, and then repeat the message to yourself several times.

 

_Got it. Im ready to leave now. I can be there in ten as long as traffic isnt being a bitch._

 

**

“Fancy seeing you here, English.”

You snap your mouth shut, and nod. “Likewise.” You try to smile back.

She nods at your outfit. “Is that what you wear to a date?” You look down at your clothes self-consciously, and then you realize what she’s doing in the next second. Trying to lighten up the mood by joking about the first subject she can latch onto: you. When you look back up at her, her stance that seemed confident doesn’t seem that way anymore. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest, and her chin is tilted down. She’s embarrassed too.

You could fight fire with fire, but you decide to get right to the heart of the matter. “I was under the impression that this would be less of a date and more of a…” you falter as you search for an appropriate word.

Strider takes pity on you. “A hookup.” But her amusement is gone. You nod again, and your gaze falls to her shoulder.

Strider sent you nudes.

You sent her nudes.

Strider lied about her age.

Strider _shaves her pussy._

You…are you still going to…? You find the nerve to make eye contact again. Those orange eyes are starting to freak you out a little – not because of the color, but the intensity of her gaze – but you refuse to look away again.

“So, would you like to come in and do this thing?” She lifts her head a little bit as she asks, but doesn’t move besides that. Probably wants a verbal, clear answer.

You appreciate that quite a bit. “Yes, that would be capital,” you say. Strider seems amused by your sudden gusto, but all the same she pulls the door open for you. The bed takes up nearly half of the room, and you recognize the comforter from the photo. There’s also a desk in the corner, with Strider’s glasses and a closed laptop on top of it. Then there’s a sports bra draped over the back of the chair. _She’s not wearing a bra._ For some reason, that gets you a little excited again.

You take a seat on the edge of the bed and slip off your sandals. You drop your keys on the floor as well, rather than sticking them in your pocket where they could cause discomfort. Your companion closes the door and then sits next to you cautiously. You notice she’s barefoot as well. Then you notice you’re looking at her feet, and you jerk your head up to look at her face. She looks at you with her lips slightly parted, probably trying to read you. You turn a little to face her. “So…where do we start?”

Her mouth closes as she takes the slightest moment to consider. “Well, I find its best with a lot of foreplay,” she says. She raises her eyebrows at you. “ _A lot_ of foreplay.”

You nod. “That means kissing, right?”

She snorts and smiles a little before she answers. “Yes, that means kissing, and working our way up to more.”

“Bully.” You lean in almost imperceptibly, but you know it’s an obvious motion to her. You’re hoping she’ll get tired of the chit chat and make the first move, because you have no idea how to proceed. Fortunately for you, she does, albeit slowly; she leans her forehead against yours, looks back up from your lips to your eyes, and waits for your eyes to shut before closing the distance.

Her lips are softer than you expected them to be. You never thought any part of her could be soft, or warm. It just wasn’t something you considered. But the hand she rested on your neck was definitely gentle, and it was a nice change of pace.

This isn’t what you were expecting NSA sex to be like, but you’re not complaining. This pace is nice. Comforting, even. You lean forward experimentally, press further into the kiss. Your hand ends up on her knee for balance. You don’t think much of that until she breaks away and bows her head to _almost_ rest on your shoulder, laughing so softly that it’s really just a snuffle. Her breath tickles your neck. At first you’re confused and a little offended – then she says “Eager, are we?” and you realize your fingertips are touching the inside of her lower thigh.

You flush, and you start to pull your hand away until she pulls back enough to let you see her eyes. There’s mischief there, and a hint of the eagerness she was accusing you of. You get the idea to kiss that look off her mug, and you let out a nervous bark of a laugh. You follow through with it anyway. At first you feel her smile broaden, but she’s kissing you back soon enough.

This kiss is…not quite as soft. Well, it is still soft, but compared to this there was something a lot sweeter about the last one. But it becomes apparent to you quickly that you don’t know what you’re doing. You back down and go back to following her lead.

She keeps with the pace you started this time around. The hand on your neck squeezes lightly before sliding down a few inches. She breaks the kiss again, to your slight annoyance, and pushes on your shoulder. “Lay down. It’s more comfortable.” You scrunch up your face in confusion, but you comply. As she turns and places her knee on the bed, you scoot over to the middle of the bed. Strider crawls over you, one of her knees between your legs (that you hadn’t fully realized were that far apart, but it’s a bit late to close them now) and one of her hands on either side of your head. Your head is resting between the two pillows, right in the middle, which annoys you slightly. But Strider moves down on her elbows and kisses you again, and…yeah, this is a better angle for both of you. You hum happily and wrap your arms around her waist, resting your hands on her back.

Remembering how her fingers felt on the back of your neck, you pull a hand up from her lower back. Your fingers are light, but enough to feel the lack of layers underneath that tank top of hers. You can’t quite reach her shoulders though, so you pull your arm out from under her body awkwardly. But you find it’s worth it when your fingers find her hair. That’s soft, too.

You curl your fingers into her hair, making her gasp. But she tries to play it off, poking her tongue out hesitantly as if that’s why she opened her mouth. If her intention is to get you to ignore her lapse of control, it works well enough. Your lips part enough for her to begin pushing her tongue in.

You push your tongue forward as well. The tips of your tongues touch, and e _gad_. You open your mouth further, making it easier to let her do just what she likes with her tongue.

Soon enough, she gets other ideas. You’d complain, but a. you don’t quite have the breathing through your nose thing down so you could use the air, and b. her tongue feels at least as good trailing along your jaw as it did in your mouth. She brushes hair away from your neck and you figure out what’s coming next. You shiver, partly from anticipation and partly from the air on your overheated skin.

She nips the skin there. Your hands curl into fists, one in her hair and one in her shirt. You feel her shift, but she remains intent on kissing and biting at your neck. Which feels great, but. “No marks,” you gasp. Hell, you sound really worked up. You think you’re probably getting there, all nervousness forgotten.

“No marks,” Strider answers, and shifts her mouth down a centimeter before resuming her attentions. You roll your head to the other side to expose more skin for her. Meanwhile, you get an idea of your own. You uncurl and flatten your hand on her back. You stroke your fingertips slightly, testing her reaction. When she doesn’t seem bothered, you move your hand down to her waist. Your thumb rubs in little circles. You start stretching your thumb subtly, trying to make the circles big enough to brush against at least the side of her breast. It’s no good though. You wonder if she’d let you just…

Experimentally, you pull your palm away and slide your fingers over her body, toward her chest. Your touch is feather light by the time it finds its target. She doesn’t move toward or away from your hand, but you notice the kissing on your neck has slowed. “Is this…?” you ask, just to make sure, but you falter in the middle of the sentence.

 _“Yes,”_ she breathes, and you’re pleased to hear a slight waver in her voice. You cup her breast through her shirt and squeeze lightly. Again, soft. Boobs aren’t exactly a new feeling to you, but apparently Strider likes having hers touched. You feel her hips squirm. So you’ve successfully turned her on, you think.

Trying to build on that accomplishment, you start rubbing your thumb in circles again until you find her nipple. It takes a moment, but your thumb eventually brushes against a hard little bump. By now, she’s completely given up on kissing you and is simply breathing on your neck. Very lightly, so you don’t hurt her, you pinch her nipple between your thumb and forefinger. “Christ, English,” she swears as you pull a little bit.

Now would be an excellent time to get her shirt off, you decide. She sighs as you take your hand away, but seems to understand when your hand appears at her hip, searching for the hem of her top. When she sits up, at first you think she’s going to say it’s too soon for that. To your surprise, she simply takes her shirt off and throws it on the floor.

You can’t help but stare. She’s not wearing a bra. You knew that, but. You sit up too, before she can pin you down again, and you reach for her with both hands. You start with a light touch again, and look back up to her face to make sure it’s okay. She gives you that little smirk she does, almost a smile, and you take that as permission. You cup both her breasts in your hands, rub both of her nipples with your thumbs.

By the time you get your fill, she wants to touch you too. Her hands rest on your hips, and her fingertips find their way under the hem of your t-shirt. You wait a moment before reluctantly letting go and pulling your hands up to rest on her shoulders. “Can I take this off?” she asks. You nod eagerly, making her snort a little before divesting you of your shirt.

She tosses it down to the floor next to her own. Before she even asks, you have your bra unhooked as well. She watches as you pull it off and drop it on the floor, letting it land in between the two shirts. At this rate you’ll have one big pile of clothes rather than two.

Once topless, you’re distinctly less comfortable. She is too, which helps, but the room is still a little cold, which hurts. Still, you hold your arms to your sides and let her look before she touches.

To your surprise, when she leans in, it’s not to cop a feel but to kiss you again. Not deeply, but softly. (You’re still not used to that softness.) “You look just as lovely in person,” she murmurs. As you flush from those words, she starts another trail of kisses. Her progress is just as slow, but instead of stopping at your shoulder she keeps moving down past your collarbone.

You realize what she intends to do three moments after you should. “Should I…?” you start to ask, but you can’t finish that sentence either. You lean back a little to illustrate your point. She nods. You lay back once again, this time shoving one pillow out of the way and yanking the other into a more comfortable position.

Her lips find your collarbone again, and instead of moving directly down to one breast she moves diagonally to the other. What a fucking tease. Your breath comes shallow and the anticipation builds. She kisses that space between your boobs, and starts moving in millimeters along your breast.

Her tongue flicks out to tease your nipple. You draw in a breath, making a noise somewhere between a gasp and a hiss. She licks once more before closing her mouth around it, actually sucking on it. A hand squeezes your other breast. You close your eyes to concentrate on the feeling. Is that what you were making her feel?

“Holy…damn.” You don’t realize you’ve said anything until you feel lips on your skin curving into a smile. She pulls off fully, and you’re ready to either complain or ask what’ s next when she starts giving equal attention to the other breast, suckling as she pinches and rolls the other wet nipple between her fingers. It hurts a little when she forgets to be careful, but it’s not a bad kind of hurt.

She only stops when you moan her name. Surely she can tell that you’re all in a tizzy. With a quick glance at you, she kisses between your breasts and starts her kissy trail thing again. You watch her as she goes down. She certainly knows how to build up anticipation. Her hands trace down your sides and come to rest at your hips, making it pretty damn clear what she intends to do.

When she reaches your belly button, she dips her tongue inside. You try not to giggle. She plants one more kiss right below it before looking back up at you. “Do you want me to take these off?” she asks, tugging slightly at the waistband of your shorts.

You can’t really believe she needs to ask. “Yes.” Then she pulls away from your navel, sits up, and unbuttons your shorts. You see her swallow as she unzips them.

“Panties too?” she asks. All you can manage is a few slightly impatient nods. She laughs through her nose a little, but she obliges. You lift your hips to help her. Once your panties are around your knees, Strider pushes your hips back down onto the bed and your legs up into the air. It feels a little awkward, but once you’re naked you’re allowed to bring your legs back down on either side of her.

She takes another moment to look at you after she tosses your clothes away. You start to press your knees together unconsciously, but the body between them blocks you. The motion doesn’t escape her notice. She places her hands on your thighs, just above your knees. Her thumbs stroke the skin of your inner thighs. “Relax,” she says. And her tone helps you to do just that.

One of her hands starts to stroke a little higher. She hooks her other arm under your other leg and holds it still. You suppose that’s for no reason other than to make herself more comfortable as she kneels between your legs, because she kisses your inner thigh before resting her cheek on it.

Her fingers almost almost reach your bits before she takes them away. You huff at her, until you see she’s only putting them in her mouth. Slicking them up with spit, you guess. That’s kind of disgusting. Is that a thing people do? Ew. But she touches you then, and wow, yeah that’s a lot better than your own fingers.

“Great Caesar’s ghost,” you whine, letting your head fall back on the pillow. Your eyes fall shut as her fingers tease your lips. One finger dips between and brushes against your clit, making you gasp. She finds your hole shortly, and you expect her to tease you there too. She surprises you by slipping a finger in.

She crooks that finger, probably experimentally. “Christ, you’re tight,” she says. “You don’t finger yourself?”

You flush, but you answer, a little defensively. “I do! I simply get by with one finger.” Your breath hitches as she pushes her finger in more deeply. You think it might be a tad difficult to keep up a conversation with a finger inside of you.

You think Strider thinks the same thing, because she pulls her finger out. She uses two fingers to spread your folds open though, so she must be up to something else. “How about I get a taste of this English muffin?” she says, smirking at her own joke as she dips her head.

You groan from a mix of exasperation from her _gall_ to make _puns_ as she’s _going down on you_ and pleasure from the stroke of her tongue. “How long have you been saving that one?”

“Years,” she answers dryly, before she goes back to kissing and licking and sucking. She certainly learns what you like quickly, based on what makes you gasp louder and what makes you actually moan. She ends up with her lips closed around your clit, flicking her tongue over it.

“Friggin Christ, if you keep that up I’m gonna…” You gasp as she teases your hole with her finger again, and pushes it back in. On top of Strider’s tongue, it’s enough to make you climax embarrassingly quickly. She keeps it up all through your orgasm, even when your hips start twitching and your legs try to come together. Only when your body goes limp does she stop, and pull out, and place one last kiss between your legs.

You watch as she settles on the bed next to you, looking self-satisfied as she watches you recover. You smile at her, and then you remember your manners. You sit up eagerly. She looks a little confused and worried as you push yourself up on your knees. “Would you like me to return the favor?” you ask, and she relaxes visibly. What, did she think you were going to just leave her here?

She bites her lip though, like she’s considering something else, before she speaks. “Actually, I’d like to see how you ever manage to get off with just one finger.”

Well, you were sort of hoping for an opportunity to practice cunnilingus, but you’d happily oblige. “It’s actually a finger and a thumb. But of course, I’ll show you.” And with that, you undo the fly of her pants, not bothering with teasing her. You’d like to get right to the point.

You discover she went commando as well – not that it surprises you, once you remember she wasn’t wearing a bra either. You pull her pants down just past her knees. She kicks them off the rest of the way as you suck on your thumb and then your forefinger, imitating her as best as you can.

Strider spreads her legs for you. Again, you can see everything without hair blocking your view. When you stroke her with just one finger, you’re careful. You don’t mean to tease, just to familiarize yourself with her body – but apparently she takes it as the former, throwing her head back and moaning. You’re not sure how much of that is pleasure and how much is drama. You decide to ignore it, then.

You easily press inside of her with that one finger. She isn’t as tight as you, but apparently she can still feel that quite well. You press your fingertip against her top wall, pushing and pulling slightly, feeling for a ridged spot. When you find it, she lets out a distressed little grunt.

“That’s the bunny,” you say before you really think about it. You get a glare in response. Well, she can consider it payback for the English muffin joke. You begin moving your finger, sort of thrusting it a little but mostly just curling and uncurling it, stroking her g-spot. When you hear her start swearing under her breath, then you start rubbing her clit with your thumb.

You notice her breathing become shallow, and you know she’s getting close. “Harder?” you ask, and she spills out all kinds of affirmative answers, even though you only needed one yes. You oblige, and her voice raises about three octaves as she gasps. That encourages you to go faster too. She starts to swear under her breath, and you think you hear her start to ask for more again – and you give her more, and she says she’s close. You consider bending down to kiss her, or maybe play with her breasts as she did with yours, but you don’t think you could keep up the motions of your fingers if you did that, and she comes before you can act on those thoughts anyway. You keep thrusting through it for her as she did for you, and she squirts a little for you.

Only when her breathing slows do you pull your hand away and collapse on the bed next to her. Your fingers are all wet and sticky now. Curiously, you lick the fluids off of them. The taste is a little bitter, but not so strong that you mind it at all. Strider swears next to you, and you look over to see that she’s watching you. You smirk as you pull your fingers out of your mouth.

“That was fun,” she states calmly, as if she wasn’t just screaming obscenities.

You laugh and nod at her. “Yep.” After your giggle dies down, there’s a moment of silence. She doesn’t do anything, and you’re not sure what to do. “So, what now?” you ask cautiously.

Her jaw moves, and you guess she’s probably chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Well,” she says, just as carefully, “I know I said no strings attached, but obviously I wasn’t counting on you coming. So, this doesn’t have to be the last time if you don’t want it to be. Or this could be a one-time thing and we can forget about it. Whichever, really. You don’t even have to decide right now, if you don’t want to. I get it.”

You blink twice, and you think you probably blush too. “Well…I don’t think I want this to be a one-time thing. But what I meant was, what do you usually do…post-coitus?”

“Oh.” She looks away out of embarrassment. “Well, it varies from person to person. Some like to smoke, some like to sleep, some like to go for another round.”

“What do _you_ like to do?” you ask, interrupting her before she can come up with any more.

She pauses for another moment. You almost think she doesn’t care and is simply lost for words, before she answers. “I like to cuddle.”

You can’t help but smile. That’s surprisingly adorable. “I’m up for that,” you say.  To show her just how up for that you are, you snuggle up to her yourself. She chuckles at you and stops you, but only to pull the covers back so you can both crawl under them. She holds the blanket up as you make yourself comfortable under it, adjusting the pillows and all. When she drops it, she drops her arm around you too. Her head ends up on top of your shoulder, almost on your chest, and her legs start to tangle with yours. You wrap your arms around her as well, pulling her just that much closer.

She’s warm, and she’s soft, and you’re so glad you answered her Craigslist ad. You think about telling her so, but maybe that can wait for another time. For now you can just relax, and play with her hair, and maybe fall asleep together.

Or maybe you can summon the energy for another round.


End file.
